


Ariadne~Daughter of Lorgar

by msjedimaster



Series: Primarchs Daughter's [1]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Horus Heresy, Primarchs, Warhammer 40k - Freeform, lorgar - Freeform, primarchs daughter's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariadne, Daughter of Lorgar Aurelian is sent on a very special mission, to ensure Angron follows the Warmaster into Heresy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ariadne~Daughter of Lorgar

**Author's Note:**

> May want to have read Betrayer and The First Heretic before reading this. :3  
> This inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/users/vividwings/pseuds/vividwings Vividwings does awesome primarch daughter's pictures and writing.

An abhorrent shriek sounded from inside the chapel as Ariadne opened the door. A grim smile had been playing across her face but it now soured into a scowl. "I thought you would wait for me before the first sacrifice...Safen."

"You were taking to long, we must finish this ritual quickly." The dark apostle shot her a steel glance.

"My apologies Safen, but Lord Erebus needed an update on our mission."

"And what did he have to say?" Safen was wearing supplicant robes and was hooded but Ariadne could still sense the discomfort in his words. Erebus never brought good news.

"This conversation can wait, we need to please the gods before we can travel the warp." Ariadne spoke softly. She knelt beside the apostle, two sacrifices lay bound in the middle of the supplicants. One head lolled to the side, his chest and stomach spewing fresh blood onto the floor.

Ariadne took up the chant of death speaking the words in the vile tongue of the warp. Safen stood and moved to the last sacrifice; a old women who only gasped as the apostle slit her throat. Safen allowed the blood to drain for a moment before drawing the six-sided star in it.

"So, it is done." He proclaimed and the other supplicants stood. Ariadne followed and in a low voice said, "Not quite, Lord Erebus said we would require one last sacrifice." She pulled a dagger from within her robes and plunged it into the Astarte's heart. The poisoned blade did it’s work almost instantly. Safen swayed for a moment before falling to his knees, blood gushed from the wound as he fell flat on his face. The poison had been one she had created herself, just for killing space marines by eating away at the brain. It had worked perfectly.

"It is a shame that in Erebus visions you were a hindrance, I was rather fond of you." Ariadne sighed, she looked down at the remaining supplicants. "What has happened must stay here, if word of it leaks out, you all will be the next group sent to the Emperor's Children. I hear they have lots of fun with humans these days." Her words were soft but the venom in them was clear, none of the humans supplicants would breath a word.

Ariadne exited the room quietly. Now that the sacrifice and Safien where out of the way, she had to prepare for the next stage of her plan; killing Angron's daughter would be no easy task.

Her vox beeped.

"Yes?"

"If all is in order I want to get us into the warp. I would like to finish this up so we can kill some..."

Ariadne cut the helmsmaster off, "The sacrifice is complete you may do your part Carrlon, and I promise we all will get to enjoy killing filthy servants of the false emperor before this is all over."

***

"Ma’am, we are being hailed. A Word Bearers ship has just entered the system." The communications master, a small balding man, sat working furiously. Marice sat in her chair over seeing action on the busy ship.

"Dammit, who is it? I really don’t want to be away from the rest of the legion much longer, so if they want help the answer is no." The last two years she had been on her own with five ships that were her’s to command. No matter how enjoyable it had been she had begun to miss her father--Kharn and her other battle-brothers terribly. So when her father had sent her a message asking her to return she had immediately started preparing the ships for the long journey.

“What are your orders Ma’am?” The man asked after a moment of silence.

"Respond and place the transmission on forward viewing." Marice commanded, with a sigh she stood and straightened her white dress.

"Marice, it is good to see you again." Ariadne smiled a gesture Marice returned.

"It is good to see you as well, but what brings you here?" Marice felt her gut clench, why was Ariadne here? On a small world used only as a resupplying port, on the edge of Imperium space no less. It would be different if it was Nareena or Jerna she had always been close to those two. But Ariadne...wasn't close to anyone. Something was going on and Marice knew she would need her wits about her for this.

Ariadne's face was solemn, "There is an urgent matter, I must speak with you privately." Marice nodded, her smile fading. "Come aboard immediately then we can meet in my quarters." Ariadne nodded and cut the communication.

“Lieutenant Oliv, take the bridge in my absence.”

Marice nodded to a tall dark skinned woman who stood a small ways off giving orders to the bridge crew.

“Yes, Marice.” Marice had long ago ordered Oliv to drop calling her Ma’am they were to close of friends for such a formality. "Any other orders?"

“When my cousin arrives have her directed to my private quarters immediately. I want to get this done quickly so we can be on our way.”

Oliv nodded, “It will be done, also thought you should know; we are receiving our last shipment of supplies as we speak. It should only take a few hours to unload, by the time you are finished conveying with your kin we should be ready to set off.”

Marice nodded, but did not say anything, as she left the bridge and made her way to her room.

Something isn’t right, something evil is happening.

Marice scoffed at her own thought. "Something bad maybe going on, evil is an extreme word. I am sure, whatever it is, Ariadne will explain. Then this feeling of imminent doom will go away."

She changed quickly into a tunic and pants and seated herself comfortably in the reception area of her quarters.

“Ariadne get here already so I can go back to my legion.” Marice grumbled as she picked up a data slate as she waited.

***

Ariadne put on a long crimson dress and placed her small dagger in a sheath at her side. Then walked to the shuttle bay were she was greeted by Carrlon. “My lady, the infiltrators are in place as you ordered.”

“Good, be prepared to immediately send aid for the battle that will follow.” Without another word Ariadne boarded her shuttle the door sealing shut behind her.

She had many years to prepare for this, to kill her cousins in holy war. To bring forth the true gods of all existence. Her faith and commitment had been tested many times on various battlefields and with various secrets. This however, would be the final test, the show of truest and deepest devotions to the dark gods. Erebus's last communication with her had made it clear how vital this mission was.

"There are only two ways you can ensure Angron sides with us. Marice is the key to both; she takes the butcher's nails, or she dies. She will never take the nails so I am forced to trust you to have the spine to kill her." Erebus had said to her.

"I am not that welp Argel Tal, Marice will die and the true gods will come forth." Ariadne had declared.

Before the war she had not liked Erebus much preferring the company of Argel Tal and brothers like him. But as a servant of the dark gods she had come to realize associating with those who were weak would not allow her to reach her true potential.

"Clever women, in time I can see you will make a very valuable asset." Had been Erebus's final words about her, then he had warned of Safen being a possible problem in this plan before the communication had been closed.

Do you really want to kill her? A voice sneared in Ariadne's head. "Am I really doubting myself? It’s not like I am even close to Marice...and she must die."

Ariadne stiffened in her seat, It is the only way to turn Angron, and he will be essential to winning this war. It had already been declared to those chosen few who were to hear it. Angron would be the first demon prince of this war, and the blood god’s son.

A smile played across her lips, and in time she too would receive the blessing of the gods and ascend the pathetic form she now wore to become something much more powerful. Marice will be a very small price to pay for that. One she, most certainly, was willing to pay.

Ariadne removed her dagger from its sheath and eyed it, the poison she placed on it to kill Safen. If it could kill a primarchs son it most definitely kill the daughter of a primarch.

***

“Lady Ariadne is onboard and is being escorted to your rooms.” Lieutenant Oliv, voxed Marice.

“Thank you Oliv, please do not disturb me unless the matter is urgent once Ariadne arrives.” Marice put down the data slate and swung her legs to the floor to sit. She did not have to wait long, the door hissed open and Ariadne came in flanked by two World Eaters of Marice's personal guard.

"You are both dismissed.” Marice ordered and both astarte’s merely nodded and left. “You must have really pissed them off, Kuna and Maro my closest brothers wouldn’t even talk to me.” Marice mused raising an eyebrow at Ariadne.

“If I did, it was not intentional and you have my…” Ariadne began but Marice cut her off. “They will survive, no need to apologize. I do not wish to be bogged down by pleasantries, so I will ask this now. Why are you here? And what was so very important that we had to meet privately?”

"Always so blunt, to the point. I never did understand why you lived amongst the World Eaters and never took the nails yourself." As Ariadne spoke she sat herself on a sofa opposite of where Marice stood.

Marice glowered, "So that's it? You came here to insult my legion and me. What a bloody waste of time."

"No no, my dear cousin I came here to do something far more important than that." The daughter of Lorgar spoke idly eyeing the room with mild interest. It was a bland room, it could have been barracks if the two sofas had not been in this part.

"Then speak your piece and be gone. Don't pretend we are close because we aren't. I know enough about you Ariadne and your legion to never trust either."

"Ooh, such insult and distrust. You say that like I am an Alpha Legionary. It is a real shame though that you haven't taken the nails." Ariadne stood and moved standing close to Marice, venomous smile playing at her lips.

Marice curled her hands into fists, her face twisted in anger. "Having an insatiable blood lust is a good thing? I know you are avoiding the point now, speak plainly or I will have you sent back to your ship without the aid of a shuttle!"

Ariadne didn't say a word, instead she smiled and as quick as lightning drew her dagger from its sheath and thrust it at Marice's chest. Marice taken by surprise only barely managed to back away from the strike.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She shouted, but Araidne was already moving and thrusting her dagger. Marice dove left to avoid the knife but not quickly enough, the blade left a long slit on her arm. Moment later Marice was crumbling to the floor as the neurotoxin took hold.

"Why?" Was all she could croke with her last breath.

"Don't take it personally, because your death will ensure Angron sides with Horus. It will also place him on the eightfold path. Don't worry if this doesn't make sense for it soon will." Ariadne giggled as Marice slouched on the floor finally stopped moving.

She voxed her ship, "Carrlon, give the order I want this room blown out into the void."

"Yes, Ma'am." Was his terse reply. Ariadne pulled from a pocket in her dress a teleport beacon and lit it.

***

"We are being targeted by the planetary defences!" Oliv's stomach clenched when she heard the words, now however was not the time to panic.

"Raise the shields and send a vox asking what is going on." Oliv ordered calmly. "Also someone vox the comm..." The ship rocked as it took the first round of missiles.

"Fire back!" Oliv growled. "Forget the questions, destroy those defences."

Ma'am, deck 5...north end was hit. Critical damage is reported." The commanders quarters where located on that part of the ship. A harsh silence fell as every person on the deck stopped dead as the news blanketed them in a wave of shock.

"Fire when ready, order the other ships to assist. Send a search party immediately to that deck check for survivors."

"I will personally, be leading the search party." The growling voice of Kuna came from the back of the room. "And for your sakes, and the sake of that planet you had better hope Commander Marice is still alive."

***

"I need to have died also, you will help in any way asked. Make no mention of me being alive to any of them. Understood?" Ariadne had lectured him for over an hour on this and it was getting tedious but he knew better than to smart off when she was giving him orders.

"My Lady, it will be done." Carrlon said before turning his back on Ariadne to return to the bridge. "Oh and you are commanded to check in with Lord Erebus." The hint of a smirk in his voice as he left the room.

"That bastard, will he ever leave me alone?" She muttered, she just wanted some sleep but she knew if Erebus had asked her to speak with him she would be wise to obey. With a sigh she retreated from the reception area of her room to her sleeping space removed her dress and began a hunt for clean trousers and shirt.

"I was wondering when you would be back here." A voice Ariadne knew all too well spoke from behind her.

Ariadne glared at the space marine who clad in robes now stood behind her. "Erebus, one of these days I am going to kill you for spying on me well I am dressing. How many thralls did you have to sacrifice to get here?"

"Only a few dozen, besides it was well worth it, I get to hear the great news in person.'' Erebus eyed her impatiently, but she only shrugged.

"It is done, I killed Marice with my knife then had the infiltrators in the planetary defences blow the 5th deck to smithereens. What else is there to say?" Ariadne said with a sigh.

"Nothing else needs to be said, you did your job revel in it, for it brings us one step closer to Terra. Horus will make a fine Emperor."

Ariadne smiled and shook her head, "Erebus my dear, does anyone really believe you will stop this war before you are the one ruling? No, they don't. They all know what a traitorous bastard you are. Now slink on back to the Warmaster's side and plot more. I will await your orders after this is all mopped up." Her hand slipped through the air where Erebus had stood as the dark apostle ended the spell which had allowed him appear before her.

"Bastard! Damned bastard! I hope Horus skins him alive..."

***

They had found her body, wrapped in a tangle of broken electrical wires which held her floating between the ship and the endless void of space. After her body had been retrieved, the World Eaters had immediately set about dismantling the world that had killed her. No one was spared; every man, woman and child were butchered mercilessly. The planet had not in the slightest been prepared for this attack and there governor had claimed even as he died that it had been an accident. A lie no one believed.

Marice's body was sent back to Angron along with the force she had commanded. All the World Eaters and all the officers of her flagship were killed in Angron's rage. Upon seeing his daughter's corpse he vowed that the Imperium of Man would be destroyed for what had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy ending I know. Only way it seemed to work out in my head sorry.


End file.
